


New addition

by Uswnt11nyrb



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswnt11nyrb/pseuds/Uswnt11nyrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn want to add to there new family but with some new info things can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything. Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. This fic may be around 4-5 chapters maybe more.

Krashlyn fan fic

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the first day of fall, in the nations capital. Ashlyn was helping Ali get a few things ready before there teammates were set to arrive. The team was in DC for a friendly against Portugal and the girls decided it would be nice to have a BBQ at Ali and Ashlyn's house.

"Ash everything is pretty much set up in here why don't you go start up the grill" Ali says while setting out the last of the snacks on the table.

Ashlyn kissed Ali "ok babe. I can't wait for every one to get here."

Ashlyn walked out to the deck and started the grill. Almost on que the doorbell rang and Ali walked to the front door to let in whichever one of her teammate was the first to arrive. Ali opened the door and smiled seeing that the 3 pieces of the new kids had arrived together with the addition of Amy's son Ryan. Ali went straight for Ryan hugging him tight and giving him tons of kisses. Amy smiles and laughs at the fact that her son loves her teammates.

Tobin chuckles "wow I guess were invisible huh".

Ali rolls her eyes at Tobin. "Oh come here you big baby"

Ali gives Tobin a hug and then hugs Amy and Lauren. The four girls walked into the house and started making there way out to the deck. Ashlyn hears the sliding door open and turns around to see the first of there guest. She puts down the hood of the grill and goes straight to Tobin picking her up in a tight hug.

"At least one of you acknowledges me" Tobin says after Ashlyn puts her down.

Ashlyn then goes to say hi to Lauren and Amy. Ali walks up to Ash with Ryan on her hip

"look who else came" Ashlyn turns and sees Ryan and says

"whoa little man look how big you've gotten. Can I get a high five."Ryan smiles and smashes his hand into Ashlyn's.

"Ow. That's some strength you got there." Ash says while shaking and holding the hand Ryan just high fived.

"You must get that from your mommy." Ash says in a whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear.

All of them laugh at Ashlyn's antics and start to sit and talk. After a few minutes of jokes and catching up the doorbell rings again. Tobin get up and heads inside "don't worry I'll get it." Tobin returns with Moe, Kling, JJ and Press a few steps behind her. The girls all say there hellos and after a few more minutes the whole team has arrived. The team was spread throughout the house an the yard joking around and enjoying each other's company. Whitney walked up to Ashlyn who was grilling various meats and foods for everyone to enjoy.

"Hey stud" Whitney said giving ash a pat on her shoulder.

"Hey Whit" Ashlyn said as she gave her best friend a nod while flipping a huge slab of steak on the grill.

"So how are you liking married life. Is it what you thought it would be." Whit said while handing Ashlyn a beer.

"Thanks, and it's so much better then I thought. I don't think I'll ever get tired of calling Ali my wife." Ash said while she looked over to her wife who was sitting and laughing with HAO, Amy, Alex and Christie. She had Reece in her lap and had her signature nose crinkle smile plastered across her face. Seeing this made the goalkeeper go to her signature smile with her dimple and everything. Whitney saw what Ashlyn saw and how it made her smile.

"I know I've said it before but I'm so happy for you, you deserve all of it. Your such a great person, teammate and friend and not to mention a dam good goalkeeper" Whit said giving Ashlyn a little shoulder bump at the end.

Ash looked at her friend and with appreciation"thanks Whit that means a lot. I still sometimes think how did I get so lucky." Ash just stared at Ali for a while. Ali started tickling Reese and Ash couldn't help smile like a goof and say

"she would be such a great mom" Whitney herd what Ashlyn said and gently bumped her to get her out of her daze.

 

 

Ash had just finished grilling the last of the food and went to sit next to Ali who was watching the the kids play in the yard. Ashlyn noticed Ali was smiling at the kids running around. She smiled and sat next to Ali wrapping her arm around the defenders shoulders. Ali looked up at Ash and smiled putting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. The two of them sat there silently while they took in the joy and happiness that was filling there home. After a few minutes Ashlyn saw that kids where chasing Tobin and Kelly. When she saw that the kids where winning and taking both Kelly and Tobin down.

"looks like I need to go help my teammates excuse me for a sec." Ali giggled and gave ash a light pat on her behind as she jogged to help her friends from kids attack. Ash went right into playing and running around with the kids. Ashlyn was pretending to be a big bad monster roaring and stomping around going after the happily screaming children. Ali loved her wife's child like antics. Kids always loved Ash and she loved seeing how her goalkeeper was so carefree and happy around children.

  
Amy walked up to Ali. "Hey Al what's got you all smiley" Amy turned to see what Ali was looking at. Before Ali could give an answer Amy smiled

"oh I see now."

"Hm, what did you say" Ali asked snapping out of her daze.

Amy laughed "nothing just noticed the way you smiling at your wife playing with the kids." Ali blushed a little.

"Oh yea sorry, couldn't help it"

Amy sat next to Ali and said "you've got a good one there. Everyone loves her especially the kids. Ryan always talks about there adventures when there together."

Ali couldn't help but smile at Amy's words and looked over to Ashlyn again. "Yea I'm really lucky. Even though she's always saying she's the lucky one."

Both girls laughed. "Yea I'm sure I've heard that once or twice." Amy said.

"I don't know how she does it, she's always so great with kids. They love her." Ali stared at Ashlyn with loving eyes. Amy noticed and nudged Ali knowing what she was thinking.

"You want one don't you." Ali again snapped out of the daze Ashlyn could always put her in.

"I do. I really do and I know ash would be such an amazing mom. But I'm not sure if its the best time." Amy's smile fell a bit

"have you and ash talked about it. And I agree ash would be a great mom and so would you" Ali looked at how sincere Amy was.

"Thanks. And no we haven't really talked about it."

"Well maybe you should talk to her about it." Amy took Ali's hand for encouragement.

Ashlyn got up a bit out of breath and began to walk back over to Ali. She noticed Amy and Ali taking.

"So what are you two beautiful lady's taking about."

"Oh nothing just that you would be a great mom." Amy stood and winked at Ali with a smile as she walked away.

Ash looked at Ali a bit confused. She sat next to her wife.

"What was that about." Ali smiled and gave ash a kiss.

"We were just watching you with the kids." Ashlyn smiled at Ali's words. She knew what Ali was thinking but figured they could talk about it another time. Right now she just wanted to relax with her wife and there teammates.

  
The two women spent the rest of the day enjoying the company of the woman they called teammates and family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its super short and its been a while but I've been stuck. trying to get the dialogue going but having trouble so if anyone has a suggestion feel free to let me know.

Ashlyn wakes up feeling some weight on top of her. She looks down and smiles seeing a happily sleeping Ali holding on to her. She hears the wind howl a bit out side of there bedroom window. Ash feels a small chill and snuggles into her wife for warmth. There's no need to get up yet so Ashlyn decides to let Ali sleep for a little longer before waking her up and making breakfast.

 

Ash thinks back to how great it was to have the whole team over yesterday. The memories of catching up with and joking around with there teammates bring a small smile to her face. Her smile grows when thinking about Ali playing with the kids and how much fun she had with the kids as well. Ashlyn thinks to herself "wouldn't it be so great to add to our little family. I can't wait to a have little boy or girl who looks just like Ali running around the house." As Ash thought about their future child running around the house laughing Ali started to stir next to her.

 

 

Ash gave Ali a small squeeze and said "morning princess. Did you sleep well."

Ali looked up at Ashlyn and noticed the unusually wide grin on her wife's face. Smiling Ali said "Hm, I slept great."

Ali sat up kissed her wife. "What's got you so chipper this morning."

Ash gave Ali another kiss but this time with a bit more passion laced behind it. "I was just thinking about some stuff and I mean I do get to wake up to my smoking hot wife every morning" Ashlyn bit her lip with a smirk looking Ali up and down.

Ali couldn't help but blush from her wife's comment. She gave Ash a light smack getting her to stop staring "always so smooth babe. Now let's go make breakfast"

 

The two women head to there kitchen together. They cook breakfast together laughing and joking. Once breakfasts is done being cooked and eaten. Ash grabs the dirty dishes and heads to the kitchen to wash them. Ali goes and sit on the couch and turns on the tv flipping through channels to find something to watch. Ashlyn finishes In the kitchen and begins to walk over to join her wife.

"Ow, shit" Ash lightly screams.

"Babe are you ok" Ali looks over and sees Ashlyn grabbing her foot.

"Yea I'm ok I just stepped on something" Ash bends down and picks that something up from the floor.

"It's Ryan's little toy truck he must have forgot it here." She says grinning remembering her and Ryan playing together.

 

Ali sees that grin and decides that now might be a good time to talk about maybe having kids soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading guys let me know what you think.


End file.
